Crippled Rose
by Heari
Summary: A new girl shows up to join team 7. She's beautiful, smart, and strong. Her past is masked in mystery. Who is she? More importantly, what is she? Soon after she arrives, there is an attack on the village. Could the attack have followed her here? Why?
1. Miyako Arrives

Chapter 1

Here is the summary to my Naruto fanfic:

The new girl in team 7 is a beauty. Sasuke thinks she is amazing because she is out to kill, like himself. Naruto thinks she is amazing because she, like Sasuke and himself, was left alone to fend off her enemies. Sakura hates her for all she's worth because all the guys are in love with her. Yet even Kakashi is falling for her. She is but 12 after all.

(Kakashi will be 18 because I want him to be. The rest of them are 12.)

* * *

"What do you think she will be like? Will she be strong or beautiful?" Naruto asked Sasuke in the early morning sun. "I wonder if she's worth being on our team."

Sakura and Kakashi were building the fire in the middle of the camp. Naruto and Sasuke sat by the river leaning against a giant boulder. It was their turn to relax as Kakashi and Sakura hunted and prepared the food. They were on a week long camping trip, there survival was eminent.

"She'll be here this afternoon." Kakashi muttered from his post by the fire. He was rubbing two dry sticks together to make a fire. Finally a flame struck up and Sakura made small sounds of glee.

"How will she get through the forest? How will she find us? How will we know it's her?" Naruto asked, letting his string of questions fly out of his mouth as fast as a bullet train. He smiled and touched his headband. "Where is she from?"

Kakashi looked at him pitifully. "We don't know. She was trained by a private tutor but passed all the exams. We had to let her in and somehow," he said looking up at the sky with a strange look of wonder on his face, "made it to our team by itself. I mean, there was no other team to choose from." He added with a grin.

"What do you mean? There was no other team to choose from, I mean." Sakura asked, gently blowing on the fire. She glanced up at him and he slouched slightly.

"I mean," he began, walking slowly to the river and looking into the deep blue waves, "the Hokage ranked each of the teams and somehow, even though we've done well enough, we were left at the bottom ranks."

"What?" Naruto screamed sitting up to face Kakashi. "No way!"

"Naruto, you're such a loser. Get over it. I just don't want her to drag me down." Sasuke whispered in a lowered tone. He had his headband over his eyes and his right knee was up with his arm on it and the other leg was stretched out. His head rested on the boulder.

Naruto glared at him. "So, do we even know her name?" he asked ignoring Sasuke's comment. He looked at Kakashi with an odd gaze then he stroked his hair.

"Well, no. But she should be here any moment now." Kakashi said and at that they heard a rustling in the bushes. Sakura turned around and got into her fighting stance.

"Come out now if you want to keep your head!" she screamed. Kakashi and Naruto looked over at her. Sasuke grinned and continued relaxing. Sakura jumped toward the bush. A little warthog ran out into another bush. "It's just a warthog." Sakura said dropping her arms.

Sasuke's grin widened. His ears twitched a bit but no one noticed.

Vvvvmmmmm….

A kunai flew by Sakura's face. A strand of thin pink hair flew away from her. "Wha-What the—?" she turned around again, looking in the direction where the kunai came from—the trees. There stood a young girl with raven black, long hair. Her headband was over her eyes and she had a muffler of some sort covering her mouth down. She wore a China dress similar to Sakura's except it was baby blue. She wore baggy hunters' pants (A/N: Hunters' pants are baggy white cotton pants that have a tie around the right knee with a set of knives on it.) underneath. She wore baby blue a little less than knee-high boots with wraps around them.

"Did I miss? Oh darn." She whispered smiling then pulling the headband up onto her forehead. She jumped down from the tree and landed not but an inch in front of Sakura. "Boo." She whispered and watched Sakura tumble backward. "Pathetic. Only one of you even noticed my presence. I'd figure a super cool ninja like you, Kakashi, would be able to hear me." She said smiling and opening her eyes, which had been closed until now.

Sasuke pulled his headband back into place and looked at her. She had beautiful sapphire blue eyes that opposed to her tan skin and dark black hair. Naruto stared bug-eyed with his jaw wide open. Kakashi also stared in awe. Sakura glared at her with hatred in her eyes.

"Did I get ya?" she asked Sakura. Sakura stood up brushing off her dress.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sakura screamed in the girl's face. Sakura went to shove her down but the girl moved and instead, Sakura fell face first into the dirt.

The girl walked over to her kunai now imbedded into the ground, picked it up, and grabbed the strand of Sakura's hair attached to it. She smelled it, twirling it around in her fingers.

"Hmmm…hmmm…Sakura, eh? The annoying girl from the village that thinks above all the other girls she could get Sasuke, huh?" the girl asked dropping the hair and twisting her foot into it to shove it into the ground.

She turned around and looked at the boys all staring. She pointed to Sasuke, "and you must be Sasuke, right?" she said then walked up to Naruto. She put her hand on his chin, jerking his face upwards to her. "And you must be the one and only Naruto." He blushed and shook his head the best he could with her attached. Then she turned to Kakashi. She walked toward him and shoved him onto his back on the ground. She sat on his stomach with one leg on each side of his body. "And you're Kakashi? My, my…what a cute group of boys." She whispered into his ear. Her lips were so close to his ear, he could feel her breathing. She stood up and went into the middle of them all as they all stared.

"I am Miyako." She said smiling.

* * *

So how did you like chapter 1? Is it good? Do you like the new girl? She's a total mystery and yet somehow she's the best in the game, even better than Sasuke. Well I'd keep an eye on her! Check out the next chapter when I finish it! Have fun! 


	2. Shed Tears

Chapter 2

Ok, thanks for all of your comments and, not rudely, but I know what I'm doing. I've been writing stories for over 8 years. I'm just starting to get better at it. I know that it makes it for a very boring story-line if she's perfect, well, she's not. She has her imperfections but that doesn't mean she's going to let anyone else see them. Eventually we will see her imperfections. Not yet. She is like a lot of people from where I live. At my high school all the "populars" are perfect. That's why I only respect the "populars" that aren't perfect. Like all the popular guys are hott and all the popular girls are skinny, smart, pretty, and they have big boobs. Yeah, I'm a girl who doesn't very much appreciate how the popular guys only look at the looks of a girl which is why I go into this. So keep reading and eventually you'll notice her flaws. Another thing, just to note, her name is Heari just because I picked one of the names my friend and I had been looking up. I'll change it though because of your comment. Thank you for reviewing though. And I've had 5 comments, all of which tell me the same thing: it's a "Mary-Sue" story. It may seem like it at first, but it will change. Trust me. And also, I am a Sakura fan, as well as an Ino fan, but to make my characters impression, they are both going to be put down. Another thing, it never said Kakashi didn't hear her. She said he didn't but that doesn't mean he didn't. If you question my writing style (the new one), don't read my other fanfics for reliance. They were written before I changed style. Check out and search Heari then check out those ones.

Her name will now be Miyako to make you all happy.

* * *

"Miyako, eh?" Sakura questioned poking the new girl in the collar bone. Miyako looked at her innocently, and then pulled her shoulder away. Her blue eyes were the color of the river flowing next to their camp. Sakura noted this. Her hair went down her back, almost to her butt, but not quite.

"Yes, Miyako. The first and only student of the great tutor, Ai." She whispered, running her fingers through her hair. Her hands were small and delicate-looking. It was as if they would break if you weren't careful with them. She stepped away from Sakura and walked next to Naruto. "Can I sit here?" she asked pointing next to him.

He looked up at her and then at Sakura. Her glare froze his insides. He'd only seen her act like that to Ino, not a stranger. _I'll make her jealous, that's it. Then she'll come crawling to me. _He thought shaking his head, yes. "Sure, why not, no one else is sitting there." He adjusted his headband. At the same time Sasuke laid back again as if the entertainment had ended.

Sakura growled under her breath and took a seat next to Kakashi. He looked at her questioningly, and then turned back to Miyako.

"So what's the mission, Boss?" she asked innocently. The scene that had just happened so recently seemed so far off, like it had happened hours ago. He played it again in his head just to make sure it had actually happened. Yep, it had happened.

"Well we have one more day. We've had to stay in the woods without any supplies for a week. We've had to get everything from the woods. You'll only be helping with the mission for today though." He whispered, holding a stick with a small trout on the end of it over the fire. _Last day. Then we're home free. _He thought roughly.

Miyako began to hum a small, happy tune. It was a lullaby that Sasuke remember. His mother used to sing it to him. A tear rolled unnoticed down his face. He quickly wiped it away. Never again would his mother sing that beautiful tune to him. Her picture flashed through his mind.

"Would you care to sing, Miyako?" Kakashi asked her, gesturing with his head as if to ask if he had the name right. She nodded nervously and stood up to stand by the fire. She closed her eyes and lifted her chin to the skies. Her voice carried across the camp like a beautiful melody from a music box.

The song was called "Baby, Sleep". Sasuke remembered that much of it. He hadn't heard it in so long he couldn't remember much else. This was heart breaking for him. But, he wasn't going to let it get away from him.

"Baby, Sleep. Baby, Sleep. Don't wait for me in your dreams. I'll meet you there. In the loving place of your dreams. Baby, Sleep. Baby, Sleep. I'll see you in your dreams, so don't worry about me. I'll see you in a little while, don't worry, I'll be there." The words flowed from Miyako's lips like water flows through a river. The words hadn't been sung it so long, but she was determined for them to see real again. Tears rolled down her face and she faced away from the rest of them. She sang louder so they wouldn't make her turn to face them.

Sasuke joined in quietly. So quietly no one else could hear him. Tears resumed their position on his cheeks. He cheeks turned pink and he began to tremble. Unnoticed he slipped away from the rest to the other side of the rock. No one would look for him. Not while they were occupied with Miyako's singing. It was a beautiful sound, something that carried him back to his memories.

Miyako finally stopped. She wiped her tears and decided upon taking a walk. "I'm going to take a walk." She whispered stepping beyond the boulder. She saw Sasuke out the corner of her eyes, but she didn't say a word.

"Ok, be careful." Kakashi said pointing at her accusingly. She giggled in accordance and walked away. Before she did she gestured for Sasuke to come with her. He finally noticed her looking at him and nodded his head.

"Me too." He whispered, following quickly behind her. Sakura looked at the two walk away amazed. Miyako had "clicked" with Sasuke in a matter of seconds, where as she had been working at it since she'd met him and still couldn't manage it. Naruto looked at her and she glared at him angrily. She stood up and walked in the opposite direction than Miyako and Sasuke not saying a word. Naruto stood up and ran after her. This was his chance.

"You too, huh?" Miyako asked Sasuke as soon as they were out of hearing range of the others. She pushed her long hair out of her face and behind her ears finally turning around to face him. Tears still streamed down his face. He no longer attempted to wipe them away. His face was unscathed even after the long six days he'd spent in the woods. It was handsome, as well as tear-stained.

He noticed her odd gaze and turned his face away from her slightly. "Yeah, where'd you hear it? I noticed you seem hurt by it as well." Her face lit up like a candle. It truly contrasted her tan, beautiful face and dark black hair.

"My mom and my older sister used to sing it to me all the time. Until they were—" She cut off sobs taking over her speech. Her sapphire blue eyes and crystal blue tears were a true beauty. It was overwhelming for Sasuke's beaten heart. His tears resumed.

"Yeah, same here, except I never had a sister. My mom used to sing it to me." He whispered clutching his shirt above his heart. His face twisted into a hateful rage. His hands became harsh and hurtful. Tears continued to flow as he looked down. They dripped harmlessly onto the dirt. Funny how harmless they seemed if they were so hurtful.

"It's ok. I'm here. I know how you feel. I think Naruto does too, doesn't he?" She whispered back, putting her hand on his shoulder. It made chills run through his body. "It's ok." He tried to smile. She could easily tell it was fake. "It's too late to change anything. But that doesn't mean we can't make it better." He was only slightly reassured by her words, but anything was better than nothing.

* * *

Woohoo! Done. Now if you want to flame keep it to yourself until you learn the actuality of the story. She's not a typical "Mary-Sue" character as she was supposed to be when I first started writing this. The first chapter was when my writing style was different. I typed it like way back in June. I just didn't have to time to put it up till now. But now it's up and ready. So if you wish to flame, work on your points and make sure they stay the same and don't plan on changing. Miyako isn't as all about herself as she was in the beginning. Read the next chapter! Keep up please oh please! Thanks for your reviews.

Lovins,

Heari

**Styrofoam Cicada**Thanks for the warning although I could've guessed. I'm aware that no one is going to wait till the next chapter before they decided to flame me. This chapter should lessen her "Mary-Sue" appearance. She really isn't perfect. Her life is a disaster and being perfect is her refuge. Thanks for reviewing anyway.

**Asuka Kureru: **No offense, but I don't find any humor in that. This is not a parody and is my imagination run wild. Get used to my stories being a little "out there". I like Kakashi. He deserves someone. This girl could be her, or she could lead him to her or something. He needs something. Thanks for your review although I didn't really need anyone to ask me if a totally serious story was a parody. Kind of mean don't you think?

**Gravion: **I'm sorry if it seems like a "textbook definition of 'Mary-Sue'" keep reading 'cause it changes. Thanks for your review.

**Syara: **Thank you for your "flaming but in a nice 'conductive critism' review". I really appreciate that someone is willing to read my long, not finished story to write a long conductive critism review instead of completely flaming it without knowing the entirity of the story. At least one person knows how to review. LoL. Thank you.

**Dacen Jace:** It started out that way in the beginning. It was supposed to be. But now it's not. I decided it wouldn't be at the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 takes a lot of that away, I think. Well, thanks for your review.


End file.
